


A Little Steam

by SleekGeek



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleekGeek/pseuds/SleekGeek
Summary: Who knew a bath and a little imagination could change the course of a day?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Little Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha.

A Little Steam

Inuyasha sat with his back pressed against the side of the Bone Eaters Well. It had been a bright sunny day and the sun was making its decent towards the horizon. Kagome had left five sunsets ago to go take one of her stupid “important tests” she was always yammering on about.

“Keh.” The silver haired hanyu grumbled. “Dunno what’s so important. I’m here. She should be here with me looking for jewel shards.”

He knew that was selfish, but he hated when she left. It was almost as bad as the moonless nights when she was gone.

Unfolding his legs, Inuyasha stood and stretched his limbs, his joints cracked in protest. He had been sitting there for most of the last two days, what could be taking her so long? She usually came back by the third sunset. He was going to go get her the fourth day of her absence, but somehow Sango and Miroku had talked him out of it.

Pacing in a circle around the well Inuyasha shook his head slightly, something was irritating him, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was, it nagged at the back of his mind. It had caused him to be extra agitated the last couple of days. Inuyasha’s thoughts traveled back to five days ago when Kagome returned to her world, had they gotten into a fight? No, that wasn’t it, surprisingly.

_Inuyasha sat and watched Kagome as she packed her worn, yellow backpack._

_“Is there anything you would like me to bring back for you” Kagome asked, glancing over at Inuyasha lounging by the fire in Kaede’s hut._

_“No, just take your stupid test and get back here!’_

_“I might be a few days longer, because…”_

_Inuyasha tuned her out, whatever. He didn’t’ care. Well he did but he didn’t want her knowing that and-_

_Something caught his eye. He moved his head ever so slightly to make sure Kagome didn’t notice. She was still talking to Sango, who had peeked inside the door to ask Kagome something. Kagome was leaning over her bag again, stuffing her belongings inside, however the hem of her skirt had ridden up revealing a few extra inches of pale skin on her upper thighs._

_She then stood and bent over to collect her bag, but she did so in such a way that this time her skirt moved up even higher, almost revealing what was underneath._

_Inuyasha gulped. White hot desire shot up his spine._

Was the damn wench teasing him? Or did she even know it had happened?

Inuyasha plopped back down on the grass in a huff. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked before, on accident he might add, he wasn’t like the monk. Well, maybe there had been a time or two when Kagome and Sango had go off to a hot spring, that he very quietly followed and watched her. He liked to look, what could he say.

Kagome was beautiful. She truly was. And she was strong and skilled. She was a formidable opponent; he had watched her kick some demon ass.

But, to be able to see her in a way that no one else has, that’s what he wanted. If Sango hadn’t come into the hut to talk to Kagome, what would he have done?

Inuyasha liked to think he would have done something.

_He would have reached over to brush his clawed fingers across the few inches of skin that was exposed. Kagome would turn to look at him._

_“Inu-“_

_He would press a finger to her lips, stopping her from talking._

_Cupping her face, he would bring her lips to his ever so gently, feeling her surprise at first. Then she would wrap her arms around him deepening the kiss. They would stay like this for a few moments._

_Inuyasha’s hands would lightly flutter to the hem of her shirt, reaching up beneath it and finding her soft breasts covered in that stupid undergarment she wore. Then he would have grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head and toss it to the floor. He would slip the straps of that annoying lacy piece of fabric off her shoulders and then-_

“Whatcha doin’ Inuyasaha?”

Inuyasha jumped at the shrill sound of Shippo’s annoying voice.

“What the hell Shippo? Why the fuck did you scare me like that?” He growled yanking up the kitsune by the collar. “I’ll pound you into next century!”

“S-s-sorry!” squealed Shippo covering his face “I-I was on-ly coming to s-s-see if Kagome had c-come back.”

“Well, she hasn’t yet ya idiot!” dropping the kid to the ground “Now beat it!”

Shippo scuttled to his feet and started top speed towards the village.

“I’m gonna tell Kagome when she gets back!” the kitsune shouted over his shoulder as his form faded away.

“Keh, whatever.” Huffed Inuyasha.

Yeah, Kagome would probably sit him a time or two, but it was well worth it. The damn kid had ruined a good fantasy.

Inuyasha leaned his elbows against the well looking down into the darkness. Did she feel the same way? Would she have let him do that to her or sit him into the ground for even thinking about touching her?

Standing up straight Inuyasha took off towards the tree line. Finding a nice, tall tree he jumped up into the branches.

Perfect. He had an excellent view of the clearing, but he was secluded from view. He would let his mind wander until the ravened hair girl of his daydreams made her way back.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome was relieved. Mom, Sota, and Granps had just left for the hot spring trip they had won. The trio had even decided to go get dinner before catching the train, leaving Kagome alone before she headed back to the feudal era.

This meant she could squeeze in some much needed self-care time for herself and she couldn’t wait! Earlier that day she had gone to the mall with her mother for some quality mother daughter time, it was part of the bribe she used to get her mother to go on the hot spring trip. Kagome knew her mother was always worrying about her and she wanted to do something nice for her. They had had lunch and walked around the mall together chatting and enjoying each others company.

It was nice, she had felt almost normal. But, her mind kept drifting back to Inuyasha. She knew she needed to go back, but she wanted this time to herself, because who knew how long it would be before she would get to do this again?

Kagome carried the bag from her favorite bath products store upstairs to the small bathroom. Placing the bag on the counter she began setting out the things she had purchased. Lucky her, today they were having an amazing sale on candles, so she had bought several, what could she say? She had a weakness for candles. They were a mix of jasmine, lavender, and rose scented candles. She placed them in different areas of the bathroom to help set the perfect mood when they were lit and the lights were dimmed.

She then turned on the faucet, testing the water until it was hot. Straightening, she turned and removed an assortment of bath bombs and salts from the bag, laying them on the counter as well. And finally, a light pink silk robe from one of those fancy lingerie stores. She quickly shed her clothes, tossing them in the hamper, and slipped the silky garment over her shoulders tying the belt.

Turning back to the tub, she turned off the water.

_Now, which bath bomb to_ pic _k?_ She giggled to herself, what trivial things this era had.

Selecting a pretty pink and white one swirled with glitter and smelling of jasmine, she gently released it into the tub, hearing the light fizz. She reached for the lighter in the drawer under the counter and set to lighting all the candles.

Looking around at her handy work, she smiled to herself.

“I think I outdid myself this time.”

Slipping out of her new robe and hanging it on a hook on the door, she slowly stepped into the tub and lowered herself in. Hissing with pleasure as the hot water and bath bomb oils enveloped her body.

It was so nice to be able to bathe in the indoors. While the hot springs were nice, you just couldn’t beat this. No bugs flying around your head, no chill in the air when getting out of the water, no boys trying to sneak peeks.

Well, maybe she didn’t mind a certain silver haired hanyo seeing her naked. She knew that all the times she had caught him spying, were not accidents.

A blush crept into her cheeks thinking about Inuyasha. Sinking lower in the water, she thought about the night a few days ago. She’d seen him glace her way, she had hoped it would happen. Kagome had been doing sneaky things like brushing up against Inuyasha, showing more of the skin on her stomach and legs here and there, and bending over making sure her skirt would ride up showing just _enough._

But, damn, that boy was so thick headed and slow moving sometimes. Like, would she just have to come out and say what she wanted to happen?

No. She trusted it would eventually work on Inuyasha. She had seen the desire in his eyes that night.

If only Sango hadn’t come in to talk to her. Would it have happened then?

What if his fingers had touched that bit of exposed skin, letting his claws drag ever so lightly across her skin?

She let her own fingers trace across the area, letting her own nails drag across her flesh.

_She would turn, catching him off guard, him thinking he was in trouble._

_“Stand.” She would command him._

_Inuyasha would look at her confused and scared, thinking she would make him sit. But, he would stand, because he feared what she would do if he didn’t._

_Walking closer to him, Kagome would caress his face, taking him off guard for a moment his eyes half closing at the touch. Then she would push him back until she had him pinned against the wall. She would press her mouth to his, biting his lip and then sucking it between her teeth._

_“Take off my shirt.” She would command of him._

_His hands would grab the hem and lift it over her. She would see the shock in his eyes when he realized that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Kagome knew he thought things like that were silly since women in his time didn’t wear that. Little did he know that she hadn’t been wearing a bra or underwear for months, just incase a moment such as this arose._

_“Touch me.”_

_His hands would find her breasts. They would squeeze, and massage, and pinch her nipples._

_She let her own hands slid over her breasts in the silky, hot water._

_A small moan escaped her lips._

_While he was attending to her softer assets, Kagome’s hands would find the ties that held his suikan closed. Untying them she would slid her hands underneath his white undershirt pushing it and the suikan off his shoulders, revealing the golden skin covering his chest and taut stomach. She would reach up, kissing along his collarbone and up his neck, she would fist her hands in the silver hair at the nape of his neck._

“Oh Inuyasha…”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Huh?” Inuyasha looked up towards the well. “Kagome?”

Jumping down from his perch he hurried over to the well.  
  


Weird. He could have sworn he had heard someone say his name. He could have sworn _she_ had said his name.

Looking up at the sky, the sun was getting low.

“Damnit, she should be back by now.” He whispered to himself.

Placing a hand on the ledge of the well, he hopped over the edge, and was in the Higurashi Shrine within seconds. Jumping up, he cleared the lip of the well and landed lightly on the ground at the base of the steps. Hurrying up the stairs, Inuyasha peeked out the door to see if the coast was clear.

He didn’t pick up on the bustling sounds of the household that typically occurred at this time of day. Mrs. Higurashi would be in the kitchen preparing dinner, the old man watching TV, and Sota was usually outside kicking around a soccer ball or chatting away with his mother while he worked on school work.

_Damnit! Where were they? Where was she?_

If Kagome’s family had been home, he could have at least asked where she had gone to, but this put a slight damper on that.

“Well, I guess, I’ll sniff sniff them out.” He muttered to himself. Taking a deep breath, he tested the air around him.

What? What was that?

He took a deep inhale. It was the scent of jasmine and lavender. It smelled amazing.

It was Kagome’s scent.

Following his nose, Inuyasha made his way towards the house. If the scent was this strong she had to be here.

Sliding the door open silently, he made his way into the house. Leaving the Tetsusaiga by the door, he followed the intoxicating scent. It was practically tumbling down the stairs, almost as if it was calling to him. Moving like a shadow, Inuyasha treaded lightly up the stairs and made his way down the hallway heading towards Kagome’s room. But, he stopped suddenly and turned towards the bathroom door.

Of course, she was taking one of those baths she loved so much. He gripped the handle on the door raising the opposite fist to bang on the door to tell her to get out. Just before his fist hit, his ears picked up on something. A rapid thumping, what the…? Listening closer, Inuyasha realized it was Kagome’s heartbeat, what could be making her heart race like that?

Turning the knob on the door as silently as possible, he pushed open the door enough to allow himself inside and just as quietly closed it behind him.

Looking around, he thought at first the room was ablaze, but then quickly saw that there were candles sitting on almost every non flammable surface possible. Inuyasha smiled to himself, that girl sure loved her silly things like that. The dimly lit room was filled with steam and the scent of jasmine and lavender, it made his nose twitch. Something silky brushed his cheek, turning to look, he saw something pink hanging from the door. Picking it up he held it to his nose, this flimsy piece of fabric must belong to Kagome. It wouldn’t do much to protect her in a fight, that’s for sure.

Inuyasha’s mind flashed back to a few days ago. His mind pictured Kagome bending over in her skirt. This would barely even cover her behind, and now he wished he could see her in it.

“Inuyasha.”

The hanyo froze.

Shit, he had been caught. Shit, shit, shit! The robe slipped from his fingers and fluttered lightly to the floor. His golden eyes flashed quickly to the tub partially obscured by a curtain. Moving forward slightly Kagome’s face came into view. Her eyes were still closed.

Relief flooded Inuyasha. She hadn’t seen or heard him. Taking a step towards the door, he made to leave.

Just as he was about to turn the knob, a moan escaped the girl’s lips.

White hot desire shot down his spine. Oh wow. He felt himself begin to grow hard.

He turned back and stepped so that all of Kagome came into view.

Her body was bathed in the glow of the candlelight. Her skin glistened from the scented, swirling water around her. The steam from the water caused everything to have a dreamlike quality.

She looked like a goddess. A goddess sent straight from heaven.

Inuyasha fell to his knees as if he was meant to worship this girl before him.

“Inuyasha, touch me.”

What? Just then he noticed that her hands were caressing her water slickened skin. Massaging her soft breasts, pinching her erect nipples. Inuyashsa felt his mouth fall open.

Was this really happening? Was she fantasying about him?

He slowly backed away until he hit the counter, he gripped the edge, feeling a little lightheaded. This was more than he could have ever dreamed or hoped for. She at least wanted him in this way, that was for sure.

One of her hands broke away from the things it had been doing to her breasts and began to slide its way down her body, stopping between her legs, she slipped a finger inside.

_Fuck._

Kagome let out a moan as she let her finger slip inside, gods that feeling would never get old. She let it slip in and out several times. Pulling it out she circled her clit for a few moments. She imagined strong, clawed fingers instead of her own.

“More fingers.”

Propping her legs on either side of the tub she slipped two fingers inside, quickening her movements.

“Inuyasha, I want you to fuck me.” She moaned out.

“Fuck Kagome.”

With a splash of water, her feet slipped back into the tub and her eyes flew open.

Wow, her imagination was good. Or the candle fumes were finally getting to her.

“Shit.” A male voice muttered.

Snapping her head upwards toward the sound. Brown eyes met golden ones, both wide with shock and embarrassment.

“ I-I ummm…” Inuyasha started to stammer “I was j-just uhhh…” He looked away from her avoiding her gaze.

This infuriated her.

“Shut up. Look at me.” Her voice commanded.

His eyes found hers again. She could see the fear in them. Good, she was going to enjoy this.

Slowly she stood and stepped out of the tub. She closed the distance between the two of them, standing mere inches away. Kagome’s nipples grazed the front of Inuyasha’s suiken. She watched as his gaze flickered between her face and body glistening from the droplets of water and the flickering flames.

If this is how he died, Inuyasha gulped, then so be it.

Kagome reached up to take Inuyasha’s face in her hands, letting him know she wasn’t going to kill him… today at least.

“Stay.” She whispered.

His eyes locked onto her face. The dominance she was asserting turned him on.

Her soft hands slid slowly down from his face, over his neck and chest, stopping at the ties for his suikan. Wasting no time, she pulled the strings letting the outer shirt fall open, she tugged pulling it and his undershirt out of its tuck. Kagome then slid her hands inside, feeling his warm skin underneath. Inuyasha’s breath quickened at her touch. She slid her hands up and pushed the fabric from his shoulders and arms, she pulled it off and tossed it to the side.

“Touch me.”

Inuyasha felt his erection pressing against his pants. He reached his hands up to encircle her waist, his fingers sliding over her damp skin. They moved their way up to cup each of her breasts, squeezing them.

A moan escaped the girl’s lips.

“Suck.” She demanded.

Moving his head down, Inuyasha kissed the soft place under her jaw, then began trailing kisses down across her collarbone, and the finally to one of her erect nipples. When he sucked it into her mouth, Kagome let out a hiss of pleasure. He let his tongue tickle the tip then swirled around it before switching to the other one. Feeling bold he let his fang graze across it.

Kagome’s reaction was immediate. Her hands shot up into the hanyo’s silver hair, fisting at the nape of his neck, scruffing him. She pulled back on his head, hearing the slight pop from his mouth breaking the seal on her nipple.

“Naughty boy.” She smirked at him, pulling his head up and back to meet her eyes. Inuyasha had the look of pure submission in his eyes. The normally brash, alpha acting half dog demon, was hers to control. She felt her the area between her legs begin to ache with need, but she couldn’t give in just yet, she still wanted to play.

Inuyasha didn’t know what was happening to him, it was as if she had become his alpha. He couldn't disobey her, or there would be consequences. He looked up into her brown eyes and knew he would eat shit in this moment if she told him too. He felt her hands pull him up closer to her face, her eyes shining with desire and mirth.

Kagome crushed her lips to his, keeping a tight hold on the fist of hair, she bit down on his lip making him open his mouth at the twinge of pain. She thrust her tongue inside, his coming to meet hers. She let tongue graze over the sharp tip of each fang. Then pulling his head back again, she began nibbling along his jawline, then transitioning to full on bites the lower down his neck she went. They would leave a mark. Good.

Meeting his eyes again, she took one of his hands that had been traveling lightly up and down her back, and brought one of his fingers to her mouth. Kagome licked the tip before sucking the whole finger into her mouth, her tongue moving up and down it like the most delicious popsicle she had ever had.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath. In his wildest dreams he never imagined Kagome would be like this. He always had imagined he meek and soft, but this domineering woman was a whole other person to him.

“Put your fingers inside me.” Came the miko’s voice.

She took his hand and trailed it down her body. Over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, finally between her legs. She flipped his hand palm up so that it was cupping her. Inuyasha could feel her wetness on his fingers and palm. Kagome rested her hand on his bicep, so she was going to let him control this. How gracious, his alpha was to him.

Taking his longest finger, he swiped from back to front, circling her clit before swiping back and forth a few more times. Kagome’s nails dug into his arm and her fist tightened again in his hair. Their foreheads touched. Then he pushed the finger inside, gods she felt so wet and warm and silky soft.

“Fuck.” Kagome gasped out.

Inuyasha’s eyes flicked to her face, she never used language like that.

Encouraged, he began to pump the finger in and out, slow and languidly. Moans were escaping from her mouth. Then he slipped in a second finger, pumping faster.

Needing better access, Inuyasha lifted her leg to rest her foot on the counter, pressing his free hand into the small of her back, he added a third and then a fourth finger.

Kagome held on to Inuyasha, he was her lifeline, because she would surely cease to exist if she let go or he stopped what he was doing. His name fell from her lips as he continued to pump his hand inside her. She began to feel her orgasm coming, but now was not the time.

“Stop!” She said more breathlessly than she had wished.

Inuyasha stopped, his fingers still inside her. Looking in her eyes, he saw that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but that she was close and that wasn’t how she wanted this to go.

Reaching her hand down, she slid his fingers from her body and brought them to her mouth. She began licking the wetness from his fingers, stopping at his index finger.

“Would you like a taste?” Starting into his eyes.

“ Yes. Please,” Inuyasha all but whimpered.

“Good boy.” She purred at him.

Inuyasha took his finger into his mouth. Wow, the taste was amazing. It was what she smelled like under the jasmine and lavender. Her true, womanly scent. He let out a whine as his erection pressed harder against his pants.

Seeing the need in his eyes, Kagome let her free hand trail down his body, feeling his muscles tighten as her fingers tickled his stomach. She let her hand brush over his hardness, then grasping it over his hakama.

“ I need to pay you back for what you just did for me.” She said pressing kisses along his jaw. “Would you like me to do that for you?”

“Yes.” Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome gripped him harder through the fabric.

“Yes what?”

“Yes please.”

“Good boy.”

Placing her foot back on the floor and releasing the grip on his hair, Kagome undid the ties holding his hakama up. She pushed them down and allowed Inuyasha to step out of them, kicking them to the side. She wrapped her hand around him, feeling his uncovered hardness in her hands. Such an odd juxtaposition of soft and hard. Testing the waters, she stroked him up and down his length.

“Kagome.” He hissed her name.

Feeling delighted by the sound, Kagome stroked him again. And again. Until she found her rhythm.

Inuyasha’s head fell to her shoulder as she continued move her hand, her pace slowly picking up. This time the moans were coming from Inuyasha and Kagome felt so much power. She was making him make those sounds. Her. Not Kikyo. But Kagome.

She began to kiss along his jawbone and down his neck. She moved across his collarbone and down his chest, let her teeth graze across both of his nipples, which elicited a “Fuck!” from the hanyo’s mouth. Finally, she kneelt before him.

Inuyasha looked down meeting her eyes. He saw her pink tongue lick his tip. But, before he could process what she was doing, her mouth was covering him. Her tongue traveled up and down him. She cupped and massaged his other parts in her free hand. His knees were getting weak and he could feel his orgasm coming.

“Please stop.” He whispered, not managing something louder. “I’m close.”

Kagome immediately stopped and stood before him.

She pressed a kiss to his lips and looked him in the eye.

“I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me.”

Inuyasha’s jaw dropped open.

“And, don’t you dare ask if I’m sure I want this or if it hurts.” She said sternly. “Do you understand me?”

The silver haired hanyo nodded.

“Good. Now lay down.”

He did as he was told making his way to the ground and laying flat on his back. Was this really happening? Please don’t let this be a dream.

Kagome looked at the boy below her. The candlelight danced across his tan skin and made his silver hair seem as if it glowed. Gods, he was beautiful. And soon, he would be hers, and hers alone. She stepped across his body, giving him full access to see all of her, from her head to her toes, she lowered herself so that she was kneeling over him.

Her hand caressed the side of his face, she bent over letting her raven hair drape around them, tickling his face and chest. She couldn’t have been more beautiful to him in that moment, nor he as handsome. She gave him a soft kiss, before reaching down and taking him in her hand. She guided him into position and lowered herself down.

“Fuck.” The two chorused together.

Inuyasha fisted the rug in his hands. Hold it together you, but damn she felt amazing wrapped around him.

Placing her hands on his chest, Kagome slowly began to lift and lower herself on him. He was hitting that sweet spot inside her as she moved up and down. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips to help guide and move her.

She shifted so that she could place her hands on his knees, which gave Inuyasha a perfect view of all that was happening infront of him. She moved faster and faster.

Inuyasha’s golden eyes watched the woman above him. He cupped her ass, letting his claws ever so slightly pinched her skin. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down with her movements. He watched as she rose up and came back down on top of him.

Kagome stopped.

“Switch.” She commanded.

In one swift motion, Inuyahsa had flipped them over without even having to withdraw from her body. He adjusted between her legs, placing his hands on either side of her head. He hovered over her for a moment taking in her flushed cheeks and plump lips. She reached up and fisted her hands again in his hair.

“Fuck me, Inuyasha.”

“Yes Kagome.”

Crushing his lips to hers, he thrust himself inside her, their hips meeting.

“You feel so good.” He gasped into Kagome’s ear, biting the lobe.

Inuyasha began to pick up the pace, loving the moans and incoherent words coming from his woman’s mouth.

“Harder.” He heard her whisper.

He slammed his hips into hers, pumping harder with each thrust.

Kagome reached for one of Inuyasha’s hands. Curious, he shifted his weight, what was she doing?

She pushed the hand down to where their bodies were joined.

“Rub here.” She said taking his thumb and pressing it against her clit.

Inuyasha circled it with his thumb.

Kagome released a cry of pleasure.

“Yes, Fuck yes!”

He continued to circle her clit, her hips bucking up to meet his.

“Harder.”

What? Could she take it if he used some of his demon strength?

He lifted her hips up to his making him go deeper inside her.

Kagome was practically screaming out her moans as his thrusts meet her hips.

“Bite.” She growled at him.

Could she really mean what he thought?

Inuyasha bent down and placed a kiss at the junction of Kagome’s neck and shoulder.

“I’m… I’m…” Kagome said almost pleadingly.

Inuyasha sunk his fangs into the soft flesh, tasting her sweet blood.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome screamed as her orgasm hit her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she tried to process the pain and pleasure of the moment.

Feeling her tighten and pulse around him, he knew he was about spill into her. One. Two. Three more thrusts and his orgasm shattered through his body. Letting his arms give out, he gently collapsed over his new mate. His woman. She was his.

After a few moments Inuyasha slowly, and somewhat sadly, slipped out of her and rolled to where they were both facing each other.

Kagome’s domineering manner had dissipated; she had got what she had wanted. She reached up a hand to touch the spot he had bit on her neck.

“I’m yours?”

He nodded. “You can’t ever get rid of me now.” Inuyasha smirked.

“Good.”

“I love you.” Inuyasha whispered.

“ I love you too.” Kagome pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Next time, can I see you in that pink robe?”

“Sit boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed and made your day a little bit steamier! 
> 
> Be gentle, this is my first story of this type!


End file.
